Datalog (Final Fantasy XIII)/Primers: Gameplay Basics/Final Fantasy XIII-2
The following is a list of Datalog entries for the Primers: Gameplay Basics of Final Fantasy XIII-2. Some of the data is updated during the course of the game. Autosave :Added at the beginning of Episode One, in New Bodhum -003 AF-'' FINAL FANTASY XIII-2 will automatically save your progress. During autosave, an icon will appear in the top left corner, and the HDD access indicator will blink. You can also save your game manually. Press / to open the Pause menu and select Save. (You cannot save at points in the game when this option is not displayed.) Do not turn off the power while the save icon is being displayed. Historia Crux :''Added after unlocking the Bresha Ruins -005 AF-'' The Historia Crux is your compass for navigating the rivers of time. Use / or / to select the year and location to which you to travel, and confirm your selection using / . Each time a new gate is opened, more areas will become unlocked, expanding your freedom to journey along the timeline! Return to Historia Crux You can return to the Historia Crux by pressing / to open the Pause menu. (This option is not available at certain points in the game.) By selecting Return to Historia Crux, game progress and data such as character advancement will be saved automatically. Time will cease to flow for that location, and you can safely travel to another area without losing any story progress. Use the Historia Crux as your way station to explore the myriad possibilities available through time travel! Once this primer has appeared, loading saved data will allow you to continue your game from the Historia Crux. Select a location and off you go! Historia Crux: Changing the Past Thanks to Serah and Noel, a new timeline has been created! When a parallel world is unlocked, the '0' in the year is replaced with an X. For example, 1X AF is ten years after the fall of Cocoon, same as 10 AF, but the people have different memories as they've led different lives. You can still return to the original date and location at any time by using the Historia Crux. Types of Gates Three types of gates exist in the world. The ones that shine like the sun have been blessed by the goddess and required special artefacts. The crystal gates require Wild Artefacts that can be obtained in many locations and times. However, the artefacts are consumes with each use. The scorched gates are the ones most recently used by Serah and Noel to travel to that location. Approach them and press / to return to the Historia crux. Open/Close Gates (Gate Seals) You now have access to the 'Close Gate' option! Items known as Gate Seals allow you to close the selected spacetime locations within the Historia Crux, and reset a part of their history. Press / to select Close Gate and watch as events are rewound to a point before any artefacts were obtained. Use this option to solve any past mysteries once more, or to undo any mistakes that have been made. Note that using this option will not cause you to lose any fragments or key items. Press / again to select Open Gate and restore history for a location you have reset. Make clever use of this option to relive event and explore every potential outcome! Gates and Fragments Select a new time travel destination in the Historia Crux. There are a multitude of Time Gates in each area. When a gate is activated, one of the gate icons displayed under the area name in the Historia Crux will change color. Each area also holds items known as fragments that can be obtained after completing minor events or missions. The number of fragments for each location is also displayed under the area name. Unlocking a gate opens up a new location. If you get stuck, try seeing if there are any gates you can unlock in the Historia Crux. Mog Clock Whenever monsters suddenly materialize, the Mog Clock appears and progresses through the following indicators: Green: The enemy is immobile and preemptive strike is possible. If you attack successfully, you will begin the battle with bonuses. Yellow: Enemy is moving and ready for battle. Coming into contact with the enemy will begin a standard battle. Time's Up: Enemy is fully alert and attacks. When time runs out, the battle begins automatically. You cannot select Retry for battles that begin in this manner. You can attack any enemies within the encounter circle. Press / to initiate battle when an enemy is in front of you. Escape from battle by moving far away from enemies, so that none remain within the circle. When the Mog clock appears, it's up to you whether to take on the enemy or flee! The Moogle's Bobble While searching for artefacts and treasure spheres, pay attention to the moogle's bobble. It will glow when in the vicinity of special items and other treasures. Find the places that trigger the moogle's bobble, and examine the uncovered treasure using / . The Moogle Hunt Occasionally you will come across treasure spheres or other objects that are out phase with the current timeline. Should you notice any objects hidden by a strange, shimmering aura, press / and ask the moogle to work his magic. The paradox effect in the immediate vicinity will be dispelled, and you will be then able to access the now-tangible object! The Advanced Moogle Hunt :''Added in New Bodhum -700 AF-'' The moogle hunt option is now better than ever! When you spot mysteriously glowing treasure chests, press / to have Mog help you obtain the item inside. Off you go! There's treasure waiting to be discovered. Moogle Throw :''Added in the Sunleth Waterscape -300 AF-'' The bonds of trust between you and your winged companion have enabled you to perform the Moogle Throw. When you see a treasure sphere or another object far beyond your reach, press / to grab the moogle and line up your aim. Without releasing the button, press / to send the moogle flying off to search the area. If your throw is accurate, Mog will be able to retrieve the treasure for you. If the moogle is far away when enemies appear, his warning will come too late and the Mog Clock will tick around at a much faster rate. Be careful when throwing the moogle in monster-infested areas! Mog's Manifestation :''Added after meeting the mystic for the first time in Serendipity The moogle throw is new and improved! Even if you don't see treasure, try throwing Mog in random directions. He may not come back empty-handed! The instructions are the same as the original moogle throw command. Hold / to grab Mog and press / to throw him. Open the main menu with / and select Fragment Skills. Find Mog's Manifestation from the list and turn the setting to 'Improved Moogle Throw.' Live Triggers :Added after Noel introduces himself and Mog to Serah in Episode One During events and conversations, you will often come across Live Trigger options. By pressing the relevant button, you can choose how you will act or respond. certain conversation allow you to explore all of a Live Trigger's options. Some Live Triggers with special options only appear after you have fulfilled certain requirements. The selections you make leave their mark on history, and may lead to the appearance of valuable items from the edges of spacetime. Try all the options you can, and discover what the twists and turns of the timeline hold in store! Change Leader You can choose which character you wish to control during battle and exploration. While exploring, press / to open the main menu and select Change Leader to switch characters. During battle, you can also select the Change Leader option in the battle menu. If the current battle leader is KO'd, the remaining character will automatically become the new battle leader. Once the battle ends, control will return to the character originally set as leader. Viewing Statuses Equipping Accessories Equipping accessories will enhance a character's attributes. Press / to access the main menu and select Equipment to equip or change accessories. It is possible to equip more than one accessory, but be mindful of each item's equipment cost. If the combined cost exceeds a character's accessory capacity you will have to rethink your accessory choices. As you develop a character, their accessory capacity will increase, allowing you to wear a more expensive combination of items. Accessories: Bonus Abilities Press / to open the main menu and select Equipment to swap weapons and accessories. The right side of the screen displays the item's passive abilities. Combinations of certain equipment can add bonus abilities. These abilities are marked with There are numerous bonus abilities to discover. Try combinations of different weapons and accessories to search for the abilities that work best for you. Fragment Skills After you've collected some fragments, visit the mystic in Serendipity who will awaken new powers within you. These abilities are known as fragment skills. Fragment skill abilities are unknown until that power is awakened inside of you. Press / to open the main menu and select Fragment Skills to customize your powers. Fragment Skill: Paradox Scope :Added after completing the game You have unlocked the fragment skill Paradox Scope! It's time to head to the mystic residing in Serendipity. This fragment skill will give the courage to face challenges you though were impossible. You will find yourself being able to destroy enemies you should have no chance of defeating. Switch this power on, close all the gates in the Historia Crux to rest locations, and challenge yourself to achieve the impossible! Paradox endings A paradox ending is a side-ending that results from choices Serah and Noel make elsewhere along the timeline. There are several paradox endings hidden within the Historia Crux. Can you find them all? Secret Ending :Added after finding all 160 Fragments All fragments obtained! The final blessing of the goddess Etro has revealed a secret ending. Only those who have obtained all of time's memories can witness this true history. To view the secret ending, you must travel to Academia in 500 AF, and defeat Caius once more. Behold the revelation that takes place before the throne of the goddess in Valhalla. Category:Datalog in Final Fantasy XIII-2